


Taking Care of His Padawan

by MrsSpencerReid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSpencerReid/pseuds/MrsSpencerReid
Summary: You have been slipping. Focusing on reading and learning theoretically instead of allowing the force to guide you. You have stopped eating and sleeping and the jedi Council are worried that you won't make it to become a jedi knight. Luckily your master Obi-wan is on hand to help put you back on the right path.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Council meeting

Obi-wan had always liked the glamerous council room where the Jedi Council met to discuss important matters. The ceilings were high and the floors a lavish red, the walls had windows that looked out into the great, shining skyline of Coruscant. It was beautiful and it reminded Obi-wan of when he was young, when every part of the jedi temple had seemed extravagant and intriguing. Today though, as he stood in front the assembled council-feeling naked beneath their gaze- Obi-wan found himself growing less and less fond of the giant room that made him feel so small.  
'Thank you for joining us Master Kenobi.' Master Windu spoke up at last, his loud voice emphasised by the silence that hung in the air. 'I'm afraid that we have some concerns, about your padawan specifically.'  
Obi-wan felt his stomach drop and fought the urge to sigh, he had noticed that his apprentice had been off lately, but he never would have thought that it would become apparent to others. At 35 he was one of the youngest masters and he had already been trusted to train a new jedi, he couldn't afford to fail, not yet.  
'Sick she seems' Master Yoda chimed in 'too focused and not focused enough we think.'  
It sounded cryptic but Obi-wan knew what the jedi master meant, his padawan had been intently focused on her own development, throwing herself into her jedi training and studying the books that she had been given with relentless vigor. But this focus on perfecting her skills had caused her to lose focus on herself, she didn't eat enough and she barely slept, she was no longer meditating or trying to stay in touch with the force, instead she focused on perfecting what she already knew.  
'I agree Master Yoda' Obi-wan replied 'But I am not sure how to help her anymore, she is entirely fixated on her training, which is not the worst thing to focus on, especially in this life.'  
The council were silent for a moment, then a delicate female voice spoke up. 'I agree, Master Kenobi, it is good for a jedi to focus on their path. But what cost will this fixation have for her? How can she achieve peace and balance if her own personal scales are so malaligned?' Shaak Ti had made a good point and Obi-wan knew that she was right, but what could he say? He had tried encouraging his padawan to take care of herself but it hadn't worked. 'Perhaps your apprentice needs a more personal approach, more encouragement and support than training.'  
Obi-wan frowned. The jedi Council were usually so firm on the idea of remaining detached from any attachments, but surely that is exactly what a more personal and supportive approach would cause? He voiced his concerns. 'Surely though, Master Ti, that would put us both at risk of forming attachments and that is forbidden.'  
Shaak Ti darted a look at Mace Windu and the man seemed to take a moment to ponder the idea before giving an unwavering nod. 'Master Kenobi, you have proven yourself to be a skilled and knowledgable master. You saved your own master when you were only a padawan and you have proven yourself exceptionally strong with the force. As such, we are going to trust your judgement on this. You will not need to run your ideas or potential risks past the council, even if they happen to come to fruition.' Windu paused and his eyes became a steel glare that made Obi-wan feel like a youngling again. 'However, should anything unfortunate occur as a result of your decisions, anything that should require intervention or that would put us at risk, then on your head be it.'  
It was foolish to feel chastised, but that's exactly how the young jedi master felt. He fought the urge to sigh and rub at his eyes, it sounded like the jedi Council were asking him to take drastic action but would not be happy about it if it went wrong. Obi-wan felt stuck between a rock and a hard place and this was made no better by Yoda's final message.  
'Private this must be. Away from your fellow Jedi you must keep this. If word of your privilege they hear then hard it will be for them to remain at peace.'  
It was cryptic but Obi-wan could decipher it just fine, if the other jedi masters found out that he was being allowed to do things that they weren't then they would be pissed. And jedi definitely were not allowed to be pissed. Obi-wan had to remind himself of this as he rolled the word 'privilege' over and over in his head. A privilege? To be encouraged to go against the jedi path and then be punished if it went wrong! How could that possibly be a privilege?

He found himself pondering the unusual and unsettling meeting all the way back to his chambers. Use his judgment! Use a more personal and supportive approach! If he hadn't have been there then he wouldn't believe it. He stopped outside the door to the living quarters that he shared with his padawan and took a deep, steadying breath. He could do this, he could trust his judgement, figure out what his padawan needed and stop her from destroying her future. With that last, firm through settled in his head, Obi-wan pushed open the door and strode into the small sitting room behind.

xXx

You didn't even hear your master enter the room, or notice him staring at you with the same frown that he often used lately. Your head was buried in one of the council textbooks, one that you had read countless times-- a fact made evident from the stained and dog-eared pages. Obi-wan cleared his throat and you jumped, putting a hand up to your throat in surprise but never lifting your eyes from the pages. Had you been paying attention to anything other than your book, you would have realised how worrying it is for a jedi not to even realise that someone is in the room with them. You weren't being mindful of the force at all anymore, your mind too fixated on being a good and knowledgable student that you had drifted away from what would make you a strong jedi knight. Your friend Anakin was the exact opposite, focusing on his feelings and using the force for everything but rarely researching the jedi code or common practice. How could he expect to be a good jedi with so little knowledge of the life? Of course, you couldn't say this to him. Especially considering that Anakin's master was Qui-Gon Jinn, a powerful jedi who was known for thinking little of council rules and putting most of his faith in the living force. It was no wonder that Anakin was such a rebel.

Obi-wan cleared his throat again, drawing you out of your reverie, and you raised your right hand in a pathetic half-wave to let him know that you had heard him. 'One moment Master.' You told him softly, still not looking up from your page 'I'm reviewing some extra reading from our lesson earlier on lightsaber maintenance, it really is fascinating.'

Obi-wan sighed and you frowned in response but continued to read. Inside, the master felt a pang of something akin to guilt. Was it his fault that you were so enthralled with the wrong things? That you neglected yourself more and more by the day? Had he put too much of an emphasis on following the jedi code and learning about how to conduct oneself? He watched you study with sad eyes, wondering how long you had been fixated on such a small aspect of training. Then he saw it. Something that made his muscles tense and his mind turn firm. It was a sandwich, the very one that he had asked a droid to bring to you hours ago. He had noticed you skipping breakfast after only a few bites and had seen how sluggish you were when following him in training, so he had taken steps to make sure that you ate, but there it sat, staring up at him miserably. Master Kenobi made his decision right then, the jedi Council had been right and normal encouragement wasn't going to suffice. He needed an alternative method and he would need to follow his own judgment to find it.

Suddenly, the book in front of you snapped shut with a resounding thud and was pushed to the far side of the table. You shot your master an accusatory glance and found that his eyes were glaring fiercely in return. 'What was that for?' you fought hard to keep the irritation from your voice, jedi weren't supposed to get irritated.  
Obi-wan gestured towards your uneaten sandwich 'when was the last time you ate?' he asked firmly.  
You shrugged your shoulders 'Breakfast I think. I had some portion bread and some thala-siren milk. It was good.'  
Obi-wan was shaking his head gently before you had even finished your sentence. 'I saw you poke at the food but I threw most of it away. Besides, you barely touched the milk. That's why I asked that protocol droid to bring you a sandwich, but I see it is still untouched.'  
This time you couldn't help but roll your eyes 'I'll eat in a minute master. It's barely lunchtime anyway.'  
The look of shock on Obi-wan's face made you feel immediately uneasy, his eyes were wide and his brows furrowed. 'It's well into the evening my young padawan.' You turned to find the clock and saw at once that he was right. You went to argue that there was still time, that you still weren't hungry, but a firm hand on your wrist immediately caught your attention. His hands were rough and warm in a way that you had never felt before, and you found yourself distinctly close to his wide blue eyes. 'You're going to eat now. And then you're going to sleep. I am going to stay here and make sure you listen to me. Do you understand?' It was the first time that Obi-wan had been so firm with you and you quickly began nodding your head, your throat too dry to speak.

An hour later, as you lay in your bed staring at the ceiling, you couldn't help but feel like something had changed. If only you knew how right you were.


	2. Let me take care of you

The next morning you did not awaken early with your usual vigor. The familiar sound of the droning alarm clock was notably absent and your heart stopped in your chest when you saw how late you had slept in. Behind the thin curtains you could see daylight battling to break in, and the sound of traffic outside the window was a loud assault upon your ears. Immediately, you threw the soft blankets off of the bed and dashed towards the wardrobe. Your hands fumbled anxiously as you searched desperately for your jedi robes- where had they gone?

The sound of a throat being cleared drew your attention and you turned to find Obi-wan watching you from the doorway. His arms were folded across the front of his tunic and his lips had been pulled into a stern frown. You didn't know what it was, but something about the way he watched you with fierce eyes and a firm posture sent a small curl of heat into your belly. You would be lying if you said that you had never noticed your master's good looks, but anything of the sort was forbidden and you had absolutely no plans to break the jedi code. Suddenly, you became very aware that you were still dressed in your thin nightdress, the straps and neckline revealing more of your body than you could handle. A blush stained your face and you bent down to snatch the discarded blanket from the floor before wrapping it around yourself tightly. You hadn't exactly been naked without the blanket, but the situation was so strange and unexpected that you felt extremely exposed. Your master had never come into your room before and he had never seen you in anything other than your jedi tunics. You wanted to be indignant and demand that he explain what he was doing, but your inherant need to obey the jedi heirarchy left you silent as you waited for him to speak.

But he didn't. Obi-wan stepped into the room, his hands moving to rest at his sides, the lean muscles beneath his tunic tensing subtly as he walked towards you. He came to a stop directly in front of you, so close that you felt lost in his blue eyes and intoxicated by the gentle smell of his soap. The hardness left his frame and a small, gentle smile tugged at his lips as he reached up to curl his fingers around the top of your blanket. Gently but firmly, he tugged the blanket down and threw it onto your bed. You didn't know what to say or do, but luckily the silence didn't last long before Obi-wan spoke.  
'You don't have to be embarrassed around me, padawan.' He said gently with a voice that sounded abnormally loud amongst the silence. 'Let's sit. I think we have some things to discuss.' He took your hand in his and the blush on your cheeks darkened at the strange feel of his calloused fingers gripping your own, softer ones. He perched on the edge of your bed and you hesitated for a moment, caught up in the strange situation, before gently perching beside him. A heavy, apprehensive silence lingered between you both and when you spared a fleeting glance towards your master it almost seemed as if he felt as unsure about this turn of events as you did.  
'The council are worried about you.' He said at last, his voice tense but smooth as ever. 'I am worried about you also.' This time there was something extra in his voice, a pointed gentleness that had not been there before. He squeezed the fingers that you were holding and you turned once more to look into his warm, concerned eyes. Something caught in your throat and you didn't know how to reply; it was hard enough having a master that you found so deeply attractive, but this new sense of intimacy pushed you closer to forming an attachment to him and you knew that that was forbidden.  
'I'm fine master.' you told him at last 'you have nothing to worry about.'

Obi-wan seemed undettered, he reached up with his free hand and traced the tip of a finger gently over your bottom lip. The gesture made a fresh wave of warmth flood towards your belly and you fought to keep a little moan inside as your lips slipped open. Your eyes flicked back up to your master and you could see his concern was knotting his brow together. 'Your lips are sore from being bitten, as are your fingers. You have lost weight because you haven't been eating and...' He paused, unsure if he should go on. He dropped his hand away from your lips and let it rest gently at his side. 'I've heard you, padawan-' he spoke gently at last 'I've heard you being sick on the nights before big training exercises or small exams. It' a just not healthy, you are putting too much pressure on yourself.'

You couldn't stand to look at him anymore, to see the concern in his eyes or the gentle smile that you knew meant he wanted to help. You were failing, you couldn't handle the stress of being a jedi padawan and now even the council were involved. All of a sudden, you couldn't hold it inside anymore and the strong, capable facade that you had constructed began to shatter. Tears welled up in your eyes and streamed down your cheeks as your face burned red with embarrassment. You could feel your bottom lip, where just seconds ago his finger had been resting, begin to wobble and you knew that if you tried to speak then the tears would become even worse. You couldn't look at him, you couldn't bring yourself to do it, but he placed a soft hand on your chin and turned you to face him. You took one look at the expression of shock and concern on his face and it broke you.  
'I-I'm so s-sorry Master Kenobi.' you stuttered pathetically and, all of a sudden, his expression changed to something more akin to gentle realisation.

He wrapped his arms firmly around you and pulled you close until your head was resting on your shoulder and your tears seeped into his tunic. For one, glorious moment you couldn't help but fixate on how strong and subtley muscled he was, his chest was warm and firm beneath you and that same scent of his soap engulfed your senses in a calming embrace. 'You have nothing to apologise for, young one. I just want to help, that is all.' Somehow his voice still seemed so damn refined and composed, even when you were a mess in his arms.

You pulled away and brusquely wiped away your tears with quick hands. A brief glance at Obi-wan was all it took for you to see pain in his eyes but you didn't have time to wonder on why it was there. Instead, you did your best to smile. 'I'm sorry Master Kenobi. That was very unprofessional of me. It won't happen again.' You paused, steadying yourself. 'Now, if you give me a moment to get dressed I can meet you down in the training room in 5 minutes. I realise I'm late but I can work later this evening to make up for it.' You turned to face your wardrobe when you felt his rough hand catch your wrist again.  
'You won't find your robes in there. I removed them for a little while.' You turned to face him, full of shock and indignation, but he raised a placating hand and continued to speak. 'I also turned off your alarm so that you could sleep in this morning.' He sighed and ran a hand through his beard. 'Yesterday was different when I returned from my meeting, the way I spoke to you...' He trailed off and you raised an eyebrow at the look of frustration on his face. 'What I mean to say is that I intend for things to be different from now on, I think they have to be different if your training is going to be successful. But just how different...well that's up to you.'

You knew full well that a jedi wasn't supposed to give in to their emotions, but you couldn't help feeling frustrated at your master's newfound crypticness. You were just about to ask him exactly what he meant when he did something that rendered you speechless. Without any warning, Obi-wan leant forwards and pressed his lips against your own. You didn't know what to do, they were warm and soft and inviting but you knew it was wrong! If only that didn't make it feel more tempting. You felt his hand at the back of your head, pulling you closer to him and you didn't resist. All of a sudden, you felt the warm wetness of his tongue brushing against your lips and the idea that Master Kenobi, the fierce jedi, wanted you to open your mouth made you gasp, involuntarily granting him access. Immediately, his tongue pressed yours into submission and you couldn't help yourself from letting out a little moan at the sensation. You felt Obi-wan chuckle against you and you couldn't help but feel disappointed when he pulled away. He gripped your hand in his own and stepped backwards until his knees hit the bed and he sat down. You stood there for a moment staring down at him with your heart beating quickly within your chest. He smiled gently up at you and you felt the blush from earlier return to your cheeks. 'Search your feelings, padawan.' he told you gently. 'Don't think, feel.'

And then you were sat on his lap, your legs hanging lamely around either side of his own and your face almost in line with his own. He didn't waste anymore time with talking before pulling you back in for another kiss. This time he was more impatient, his lips constantly moving against your own and his tongue battling relentlessly with yours for dominance. You moaned when he pulled away but the sensation of his lips pressing against your throat was almost too much to bare. He kissed over your neck, drawing moans and groans from you as you experienced pleasure that was completely new. Finally, his lips found your ear and he whispered gently, sending tingles up and down your spine. 'That's it, good girl. You're going to behave and listen to me, aren't you my little padawan?' you couldn't help but groan in response as his silky voice sent a flush of warmth between your legs and you found yourself squirming around on his lap, looking for any kind of pressure there. He felt you squirming about and let out a smooth chuckle. 'Do you want something, little one?' he asked, his face amused at your obvious embarrassment. You said nothing and buried your face in his neck, but he wasn't going to let you off that easily. His hands stroked up your sides as his lips found your neck again and began to suck gently. Your moans were uncontrollable now, falling from your mouth each time he Varied the pressure slightly. You wiggled your hips against his lap, desperate for something, anything, against your aching pussy. He hummed against your skin and slid upwards to your ear again. 'I know you need something. I can feel you wriggling about. Tell me, ask me for what you want and I can help you.' You moaned but said nothing, still too embarrassed to speak and he tutted in your ear. 'Come on now, be good for your master. You're going to do as I say, aren't you? Tell me what you need.'

That did it. His filthy words sent a flush of heat and need running through you and you whined as you tried desperately to grind against him. 'Please.' you begged at last 'Please. Please master, touch me.'

You heard him groan low in his throat and his firm hands pulled you even closer to his chest, but they didn't give you what you wanted. 'Where do you want me to touch you, little one?' he asked, his voice somehow still smooth and collected.

You felt the blush return to your cheeks but you were past the point of caring. 'Here. Please Obi-wan, I want you to touch me here.' You pressed a hand down between your thighs but he snatched it away immediately. You groaned in frustration, why was he teasing you like this?

'I said tell me, padawan, not show me. Now tell me where you want me to touch you.' You could hear a smile in his voice and it made you want to scream. You couldn't say what he wanted you to say, it was just too embarrassing. But you needed it. More than you had ever needed anything before. So you sucked in a deep breath, closed your eyes, and forced yourself.

'My pussy master, I need you to touch my pussy.' your voice was small and sounded embarrassed even to your own ears, but Obi-wan pulled away to smile down at you.

'Good girl.' He praised you gently. 'I think it is time for your reward.' Before you could say anything, he quickly flipped you so that you were laying on the bed. His eyes never left you as he pushed up your nightdress, exposing your wet heat beneath. You were dripping, your juices sticky between your thighs and trickling down your legs. Obi-wan smiled at you wickedly as he pressed his fingers against your clit. You jumped at the sensation, a gasp being drawn from your throat, and he began to draw small circles there that made you shiver from the pleasure. 'You're so wet for me.' he whispered and you could hear his fingers sliding through your wetness. Suddenly, one of his fingers slipped inside of you and you gasped and wriggled at the sensation. Your master shushed you gently and placed a hand on your stomach to keep you still. 'Stay still for me, padawan. Let me give you what you need.'

You listened, trying your best to lay still as he moved his finger inside you. You were doing such a good job until he pushed up against something deep inside you and it made your whole body jerk as a cry flew from your lips. Obi-wan chuckled and drew his finger out, making you groan at the empty feeling. He reached over you and held his glistening finger close to your lips. 'Open for me, there's a good girl.' You did as you were told and let him press his finger into your mouth. You licked your juices off of the digit and he moaned at the sensation. You were desperate to hear that sound again and you knew how to get it. Your hands reached for his pants but he grabbed your wrists and pressed them firmly above your head. The sensation of being pinned down made you feel even wetter and you bucked your hips up towards him. 'Next time, padawan. Believe me, this pleasure is not free, but today is about showing you to listen and let me help you. So relax and let me make you feel good.'

His fingers moved towards your clit again and he began to rub you with renewed vigor. You moaned and bucked against him, doing your best to stifle your pleasure but failing miserably. A word bubbled at the back of your throat and you did your best to shake it away. You were desperate to say it but also desperate not to ruin this newfound dynamic and it was creating a torturous conflict within you.

Finally, you couldn't contain your pleasure anymore and Obi-wan bright you to orgasm with a firm press of his fingers against your clit and you tumbled headfirst into it. Your body spasmed and your toes curled as you reached desperately for him. Amidst the pleasure, you could no longer stop yourself and the word tumbled into existence with a choked cry; 'Daddy!'

Obi-wan stared at you as you came down from your high, he saw when realisation hit you because your face burnt red and your eyes welled with tears. You tried to look away but he grabbed your chin and turned your head to face him. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. 'You did so good for daddy, little one. You're going to keep being good aren't you? Let daddy take care of you from now on.'

You felt your eyes go wide and he grinned in amusement at the sight. 'B-but the council.' was all you could gasp out.

Obi-wan brushed your hair gently with his hand. 'I have spoken to the council. As long as you don't threaten the jedi and we don't run around telling everyone then they approve.'

You couldn't believe it. Could it really be true? Obi-wan lay next to you in your bed and pulled you close to him with a firm hand. For the first time in years, you slept soundly.


End file.
